Wireless capable consumer devices may communicate with other wireless capable devices by exchanging radio frequency (RF) communication signals via an antenna, which may be located internally or externally to the device. Transmitted power output of an antenna may directly impact wireless performance, with higher transmitted power output limits allowing the wireless device to achieve greater throughput and/or broader wireless coverage (e.g., enhanced coverage areas). Government agencies regulate the RF radiation output of various wireless devices to limit the general public's exposure to RF radiation. Specifically, government agencies specify maximum Specific Absorption Rates (SAR) for various RF devices based on different factors. SAR is defined as the rate of RF energy absorption per unit mass at a point in an absorbing body.